1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a condenser of a condensing-type dryer capable of improving heat exchange efficiency by minimizing a flow resistance due to condensed waterdrops formed on a surface of a heat emission plate, in which a circulation air that has passed through an inside of a drum and flowed into an inside of a condenser passes by the condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chothes dryer is a kind of electric home appliance, which sends a hot air generated by a heater into a drum and thereby dries wet clothes by absorbing moisture thereof. According to a method for processing humid air generated while drying the wet clothes, the clothes dryer is broadly divided into an exhausting-type dryer and a condensing-type dryer.
In the exhausting-type clothes dryer, the humid air generated while drying the wet clothes in a drum is exhausted to the outside of the dryer. Meanwhile, in the condensing-type clothes dryer, moisture in the humid air is condensed by a condenser, and is thereby removed from the humid air. After that, the resulting dry air flows into the inside of the drum, thereby re-circulating the dry air in the drum.
In the condensing-type clothes dryer, a circulation air of high temperature and low humidity heated by a heater flows in an inside of the drum. The circulation air having flowed into the drum absorbs moisture of wet clothes in the drum and is phase changed into a state of high temperature and high humidity. The high temperature and high humidity circulation air is phase changed into a state of low temperature and high humidity through a heat exchange operation while passing through the condenser. When the temperature of the circulation air drops below the dew point, moisture in the circulation air is condensed and then condensed waterdrops form on a heat emission plate.
The condensed waterdrops formed on the heat emission plate operates as a flow channel resistance factor obstructing a flow of the circulation air passing through the condenser. In addition, a contact angle between the condensed waterdrop and the heat emission plate is large, and thereby the flow channel resistance increases.
In other words, a pressure of an outlet of the condenser is lower than that of an inlet of the condenser due to the flow channel resistance. In this case, driving power of a fan should be increased for the same air flow, thereby resulting in increase of power consumption. Consequently, heat exchange efficiency of the condenser is deteriorated owing to the condensed waterdrops formed on the heat emission plate.
Also, when the condensed waterdrops formed on the meat emission plate grow, condensed water drops formed on upper and lower heat emission plate contact with each other, thereby forming a bridge. The formation of the bridge doubles a flow resistance.